Silvertongue
S I L V E R T O N G U E Silvertongue is an OC belonging to Crystal. Please do not steal any content on this page. Coding is by Essence! A P P E A R A N C E When you look at Silvertongue, "unique" probably won't be the first word that comes to mind, despite the fact that she's a hybrid. With her wings folded down, she would probably pass for a regular NightWing, though there are quite a few giveaways. For starters, she's an average-sized dragonet, slightly larger than most of her age, but nowhere near as big as you'd expect a purebred NightWing to be. She has a slim build, fairly healthy as she uses her wings often, and would probably be considered attractive. Silver's body shape doesn't exactly take after either of her tribes, and it might difficult to tell her hybrid heritage from afar, if it weren't for her colors. She has no RainWing frills, or their prehensile tail, that's for sure, though. Every part of her coloring suggests NightWing. Deep, dark purple spreads across her body, covering the smooth round scales that line her body. They appear to be midnight black in dim lighting, A dull silvery-grey color splashes across her underbelly. Stark white spines run down her back, sharing the same color with all of her claws. Her RainWing colors only seem to manifest on her wings - their membranes, to be exact. What makes them unique is that they can strictly only be two colors - either a soft, light purple, a shade close to lavender, or a pale, sky blue. No matter which color her wings currently are, silvery-white spots, similar to what normal NightWings have on their wings, are scattered all across the blue or purple canvas, making them appear almost like part of the galaxy, or the skies at dusk. Silvertongue did not get her name for nothing, evident by the shimmering silver sheen of her forked tongue. This color also applies for her eyes, although the silver in her eyes are infinitely more visible in the night than in the day. It also appears that her eyes appear more of a duller shade of gray rather than silver when she's tired or sick, or simply under very bright light. Usually, she carries herself in a way that'd suggest she was some royal, or a dragoness of noble ranking, despite actually being neither. Either a confident smile is written on her face, or her eyes will gleam with barely concealed annoyance, and occasionally, she'll have a haughty or satisfied smirk reserved for situations where if you see this expression directed at you, you know you've messed something up in her presence. Although, there is one thing Silvertongue can't hide - her right hind leg is limp, and this makes her movement on the ground somewhat awkward. Even with the disability, Silver has relatively good control of all of her legs, after years of being used to it. P E R S O N A L I T Y Silvertongue's personality isn't all that hard to describe, but saying that she's "simple" isn't the right phrase to use either. She is generally quiet, not the one who would contribute much to a conversation actively, but far from being antisocial, either. Silver feels much more comfortable talking to mutuals or close friends rather than seeking new conversation partners all the time. When she speaks for something that truly matters, her tone radiates confidence, and she is good at making others know that she's serious. Being a dragoness who aspires to be a singer, there's no doubt that she enjoys attention and being in the spotlight. Being an introvert doesn't mean she's a pushover, though. Somewhat like Glory, Silvertongue is pretty sarcastic and has a lot of sass, always having a clever response or sharp remark on the tip of her tongue. She is very good at making comebacks and standing her ground in an argument, and she usually does it with a cool expression and a calm voice. She admits that it's satisfying to see whoever she's arguing with get frustrated at their attempts to convince her. She has strong beliefs and is not easily shaken, being confident that her views are generally for the best. Of course, this makes her appear a little stuck up and sometimes rude in the eyes of others, as she is never hesitant to fire her snide remarks or mercilessly roast a dragon in public, when she deems necessary. Silver has also been shown to care about her appearance, but she wouldn't like to consider herself vain. Despite that, Silvertongue is capable of being genuinely nice to dragons close to her heart, never saying anything offensive to deliberately disrespect them. Rarely, she can also be seen acting "nice", but in her own words, "trying to stay nice all the time is so tiring." That being said, she isn't the friendliest dragon around. If she isn't holding a neutral expression, she is more than likely to be showing annoyance, be it to someone or something, and has a tendency to openly show her distaste for certain things. She often complains about other dragons getting too excited or loud, not really valuing emotions at all, be it her own or others'. Silvertongue sees no point in sugarcoating the truth, and tries to stay honest most of the time, thus rubbing off as blunt and insensitive to most dragons. There's probably only one trait about herself that she doesn't necessary like - she holds grudges, and is capable of holding them for quite some time. If someone has injured her or, rarely, those she truly cares about, she can act cold and indifferent, and sometimes a little mean to that someone. She doesn't like how she couldn't forgive and forget easily, and although it is evident that it causes more harm than good to herself, it would still take some time for her to change this. The hybrid often works hard to get what she wants, mainly shown in her dedication to fulfilling her dream to becoming a singer. Her voice is one thing that she actively seeks to improve, accepting any opinion that might help her further strengthen this ability. She sees obstacles as challenges that she aims to conquer in her life, not one to easily submit to any difficulty she faces. However, she seems to have little regard for more sensitive dragons, deeming them weak when they cannot work on her level under pressure. It's something she's trying to improve on, learning how to take others' feelings into account in certain situations. While she holds herself in a mostly high regard, Silvertongue does not discredit anyone, and has huge respect for those whose talent and skill greatly surpass her. She doesn't look down on other dragons, in fact, it is quite the opposite - she often finds something to admire in other dragons, as somewhat of an inspiration to be better herself. Although her sassy personality is undeniable, Silvertongue is truly smart and is capable of handling bad situations with relative ease. She doesn't panic easily, and has a good hold on her own emotions, never really having angry violent outbursts even in a disagreement. Her ability to keep a cool head often gets her out of danger, but she still has to learn to accommodate the needs of others sometimes. Granted, she has flaws, but Silvertongue is pretty accepting of this and admits that she isn't perfect. She is willing to learn and improve, and she acknowledges that fact that she still has a long way to go. H I S T O R Y no spoilers pff A B I L I T I E S text W E A K N E S S E S text R E L A T I O N S H I P S P E R Y T O N I A text H O U R G L A S S text B R I L L I A N C E text T R I X I E text A M B E R text I C I N E S S text A R A G A M I text V E R E text T A N G L E text O P A L E S C E N T text B A R B text T R I V I A * Silvertongue was literally named after the fact that she has a silver tongue, figuratively and literally * She has a very strong sense of appreciation for good music * Her favorite line of insult is "you literally have the brain of a hissy kitten" * She has a strong dislike of cats, as evident by the above insult * Allergic to nuts * Due to a small accident when she was young caused by falling from a height and injuring her wing, she doesn't like flying too high * Her eyes are very sensitive to bright lights * Despite her one limp leg, she prefers moving on ground than in the air * She acts colder towards IceWings in general for only knowing that her leg was frozen limp by one * She does not like very young dragonets, simply thinking that they make too much noise * Prefers night over day * Sounds very chill all the time, even when roasting someone, but gets dead serious when it comes to singing and music * G A L L E R Y SilvertougueCloud.png|By Cloud, she looks lovely, thanks! Category:Females Category:Disabled Characters Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Citrus And Mint) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:LGBT+